1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle braking system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Among such vehicle braking systems of a brake by wire (BBW) type, a vehicle braking system that reduces the size of an electric motor for operating a slave cylinder serving as the hydraulic pressure source in order to reduce the manufacturing cost of the electric motor and performs field-weakening control on the electric motor in order to increase the responsiveness of generation of the brake hydraulic pressure has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-184057).